Mortals meet Heroes
by ChocolateWriter
Summary: It's another mortals meet. Yay this idea isn't original at all! But it's not just Percy and Annabeth, no it's Caleo and Frazel and Thalia has chapters!
1. Lana meets Percabeth part 1

I get out my brother's car when we get to school. Finally the summer's over! Don't think I'm a nerd though, as if! No I'm happy because I will get to see the most perfect boy and my best friend in the world again. He's never round in the summer, so school's the only time I can see him properly. There he is! Just look at his sea green eyes that sparkle, and his gorgeous raven black hair, ugh. He's so beautiful.

"Hi Lana!" he calls.

"Hey Percy," I reply smiling. "How was your summer?"

"Good. Oh, hey Tristan, Zak!" he calls.

"Hey Perce!"

"Hi Percy Jackson," Zak says.

"Did you guys hear?" Tristan asks. We all look at him blindly.

"There's this gorgeous girl starting today," he smiles. "Maybe you'll get her, Jackson," he smiles. Tristan and Zak both have girlfriends.

"I told you guys, I _have_ a girlfriend."

"Sure you do, Jackson," Zak laughs.

"Shut it, Anderson," Percy scowls. The bell rings and I go to my first class, double period maths **(AN I don't know if America has double periods, I'm sorry if that makes me really dumb)**. The new girl that Tristan was talking about was in my class and to be friendly I go up and start talking to her.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right? I'm Lana. Lana Green," I say, smiling.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," the new girl replies.

"It must be hard starting a new school without knowing anyone," I say.

"My boyfriend goes here actually. And my friend, Rachel Dare used to as well," Annabeth says.

"I knew her! My friend Tristan had a crush on her!" I exclaim and Annabeth smiles.

"You wanna sit together?" I ask and she smiles.

"Sure," she replies.

~oOLinebreaKOo~

At break Annabeth and I go down to see Tristan and Zak.

"Where's PJ?" I ask.

"Mr Blofis had to speak to him at the end of English. Who's your friend Lana?" Zak smiles at Annabeth.

"Guys this is-"

"Annabeth?" I hear someone say and turn around. Percy is standing there with his mouth open.

"Hello Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says and runs over to him and they kiss. Percy pulls away and looks at her.

"When did you get here?" he asks.

"This morning."

"Where are you staying?"

"Sally said I could stay at your's," Annabeth says and Percy smiles. I will get Percy. I will.


	2. Lana meets Percabeth part 2

After a day of Percy and Annabeth's PDA, I got to go home.

"You want a ride Percy?" I ask. I give him a ride every day.

"Annabeth brought her car, so I'll grab a ride with her seeing as we live together," Percy smiles.

"How do you know Annabeth, Percy?" I ask.

"She goes to my camp. We've known each other since we were twelve," Percy replies. Something inside me winces.

"Cool. See you tomorrow, Percy," I say and walk away. A blonde guy comes up to me. Its Ross Lewis, the most popular person in school. Oh my god.

"Word is you want to break up those two," he says.

"Word is correct," I say.

"Here's the deal; you get Jackson I get Chase, deal?" Ross says.

"Deal. I'm Lana Green. Can I get your number so I can text you anything I find out?" I ask.

"Sure," Ross says and scrawls his number on my hand.

"Here's mine," I say taking his pen and writing my number on his hand.

"See you around, Green," Ross says.

"Lewis," I reply nodding. He grins.

"How about we get together and talk about the dance. It's when I plan to get started," Ross says.

"Cool. I'll text you tonight."

~oOLinebreaKOo~

Ross and I had been talking for hours. We decided we would go together, pose as a couple, and draw the two apart. We were just planning on how to co-ordinate our dance stuff.

Ross: What colour dress ru wearing?

Me: A crimson red

Ross: I'll wear my red tie. U down for queen?

Me: Dont b ridiculous

Ross: I'll nominate u

Me: Rlly?

Ross: Ye. Oh gtg teas ready bai

Me: kk cya 2moz

Ross: cya

~oOLinebreaKOo~

"Hey Perce," I greet.

"Hi Lana," Percy says back.

"Hey Lana," Annabeth says, holding his hand.

"So what are you guys wearing to the dance?"

"I'm gonna wear a grey dress that Piper got me," Annabeth says smiling.

"Piper?" I ask.

"Our friend from camp," Percy says hugging Annabeth.

"Cool."

"Who are you going with?"

"Ross Lewis," I say.

"You're joking, right?" Percy says disbelievingly. Then the intercom crackled.

"These are the nominations for the Queen for the senior dance. Nominated are:

Lily Jenks,

Sally Heron,

Annabeth Chase,

Anna Moore,

Beth Campbell,

Iona Begbie,

Cara Shannon and

Lana Green.

Nominated for King are:

Ross Lewis,

Simon Stewart,

Luke Sullivan,

Craig Lewis,,

Tristan Michaels,

Percy Jackson and

Zak Anderson. That will be all,"

Tristan and Lily hug. They've been going out for a year now and they are so cute! Lily has very pale blonde hair and Tristan has very dark brown hair. Zak and Sally hug too, they've been dating for the same amount of time. Annabeth had her head in Percy's shoulder and he was hugging her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We knew someone called Luke. He recently died," Percy says.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I say, shocked. The bell rings and I go to my first period, English. I overhear the conversation between Ross and his twin, Craig Lewis.

"Finally. I've been trying to approach her for months. Thanks man," Ross says clapping his twin. They're identical.

"No problem. You did it for me, with Cara," Craig replies.

"That's right. Well thanks for giving her the right number. D'you remember-" I stopped listening. What did he mean? Who had he been trying to approach for months? It couldn't have been Annabeth. Was it... Was it me?


	3. Lana meets Percabeth Part 3 and final

I lie in bed and think about last night. The best night. I reach out to touch the crown on my bedside table. Wow. I think back to when the night started...

"Lana! Your date's here!" my mum called. I put the finishing touches to my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a red dress down to my feet with one ruffled strap. When it reached the floor the only thing you could see was the front of my black heels. My long dark brown hair cascaded in curls down my shoulders. My lips were bright red and I wore my usual black eye make-up, that accentuated my blue eyes. I grab my purse and run downstairs.

"Hi Ross," I greeted. He looked at me with something I couldn't make out in his eye.

"Hi Lana," he smiled.

"Shall we go?" I asked. He nodded. I leaned over and kissed mum on the cheek and he held out his arm. I took it.

"Bye mum!" I called. To begin with it was a silent car journey until he turned on the stereo and Try Hard by 5sos was on.

"Please, tell me this isn't the radio," I said laughing.

"It's not," he admitted.

"I love this song!" I squealed and start singing along. He joined in on the last chorus and we sung the last words together.

"I'm trying too hard again! we shouted as we parked outside the school. I laughed and hugged him. He hugged me back and I breathe in his scent. He pulled away and we got out the car. We laughed all the way to the school. When we want in my eyes were immediately drawn to Percy and Annabeth.

"Come on Ross," I said pulling on his arm. We walk over to them.

"Hey Jackson, hi Annabeth," I said. Annabeth smiled at me and Percy mumbled something in response staring at Annabeth. Though it bothered me, it bothered me less than it would have yesterday.

"I'll be back in a second," Ross said nudging my shoulder. I smiled up at him as he went up to the Janny who was our DJ. He wasn't that great though.

"How long are you gonna be here?" I asked them.

"Not long. We'll go home soon, our friends are at mine waiting for us. We basically showed up to see you," Percy said. This pleased me a little less than it would have yesterday. Weird. Then Heartbreak Girl came on and Ross came back over.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"You requested this song?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," I said. We danced for another few songs and it was beginning to feel more like a date. When the principal **(AN is that what they're called in America?**) came on to announce the King and Queen I looked around for Percy and Annabeth but I couldn't see them. They must have left.

"The Queen of our Goode dance," the principal started. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What?" Ross whispered.

"Nothing," I whispered back, "He's just so punny," I added. Ross snorted.

"Is Lana Green." I gasped and walked up to the front.

"And our Goode king," he continued. Wow it just gets punnier.

"Is Ross Lewis!" Ross came towards me and our crowns were presented to us. We went down to the dance floor to have our first dance. Everyone was watching us as we just barely managed to avoid stepping on each others toes. We got into the rhythm of it and I looked up at him. He looked down at me and before I knew it I was kissing him or he was kissing me or whatever. All I knew was that it was the best kiss I'd ever had. We spent the rest of the dance talking and laughing and dancing and kissing. Lots of kissing. And Percy and Annabeth went completely out of my mind.

I close my eyes and fall asleep, content.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Tell me! **

**I know the end was very cheesy and not much to do with Percabeth but I had to, sorry. Next time I promise it won't happen. The girl/guy will be so horrible I will hate them. **

**Okay, does anyone want me to do something or someone in particular? Tell me in a review if you do and I'll do my best to do a chapter on that!**

**Review please!**

**ChocolateWriter**

**PS If you are looking for a good band then 5sos is of course perfection. Also I just went to a Rewind concert. They're a band from Glasgow and they're quite good and do a really good SLSP cover.**


	4. Thalia gets a new friend

I work in the most interesting place on the planet! Not. But it does have a great salary! Not. I work in MacDonalds. And I don't just work at a normal MacDonalds either. No I work at a tiny one in the middle of some trees. The most interesting thing that happened around here recently was Jenks shooting a deer in the trees. Come to think of it I haven't seen Jenks in a while. I hope he's okay. He's one of the only costumers I get around here.

I guess I'm forgetting to introduce myself. My name's Jack. Jack Stewart. My mum left when I was four and my dad is in the business of bringing home girls, yes i mean girls plural, every night. So obviously I left. I live upstairs with the rest of the MacDonalds workers.

The bell rings and I look up, expecting to see Jenks. Instead I see the most beautiful girl I've seen for years and my dad wasn't great but he had good taste in woman, believe me. She had black spiked hair and electric blue eyes. I put on my winning smile and move forward to serve her.

"Welcome to MacDonalds, how can I help you?" I ask politely.

"By not smiling that stupid smile," she says. I wince internally and switch off the smile.

"That's better. I'll have a cheeseburger and large fries," she says.

"Thanks. Now, because we live out here, I'm required to ask, what is your name?"

"Required to ask Zeus's big ass lightning bolt. Don't hit on me, Jack," she says looking at my name tag.

"I'm sorry, I'm really nosy. I don't see many new people round here," I say.

"It's okay. I'm Thalia," she says. "Now will you get me my food?"

"Sure. Sarah can you get this order ready?" I call to the bag of the kitchen.

"On it, Jack," she smiles.

"Will this be all?" I ask and Thalia nods. "Cool. That'll be $2.99." She gives me the money and after I get her food ready goes and sits down. A few minutes later I decide to have my lunch break. Now, working in such a small MacDonalds as I do, there are only a couple of tables. That usually bothers me, but today it could be a stroke of luck. You see one table has Jan, the grumpiest man alive and the other has Thalia. No contest.

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask Thalia.

"Go ahead," she says. I sit down and start eating my fries.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" I ask.

"I said you could sit here, not that you could talk," Thalia says. After a few moments she relents. "No. And I'm not looking for one." Though the last sentence made me wince the no gave me hope. And hope is the only thing stronger than fear. **(AN I had to)**

"Right. What are you doing up here?"

"Me and my friends are camping."

"Are they as pretty as you? And if they are, are they looking for boyfriends?"

"Single, not looking for boyfriends. Like me." She lowers her head and I see a silver circlet that doesn't quite match the rest of her outfit.

"That's pretty," I remark.

"I'm gonna remind you of our no talking agreement." This was when I lost it.

"Look, let's stop playing games here. I've got two minutes of my lunch break left and I'm interested and clearly you are too. So why not we make this a regular thing, huh?" Thalia glared at me and I feel both terrified and hated. She stood up and towered over me.

"Look, Jack, I am not interested in you. Not only are you wearing far too much of that hair gel, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend. And even if I was you're only interested in me because of what I look like. You don't know me. For all you know I could be a murderer or, I don't know, a goddess. So believe me, whatever charm you think you have, is wasted on me. I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"Yeah, you are." She sits back down

"I've got one question though," I continue. She nods at me while eating her burger.

"Are you a goddess? Because surely none can equal your beauty," I say. She threw down her burger and stormed out. Jan whistles.

"You just got your ass put down," he says. I glare at him and he shrugged unconcerned.


	5. Sophia Rowan

Sophia POV

I was at work, in the library. I am well known for being the kindest person working there, the other women are there to get boys, and they think quiet studious ones are the best. I'm here to save up as much money as I can to get out of Westport. The only thing that I was going to miss was my sister.

I felt a tug on my leg and looked down. My little sister Meni was down there smiling up at me.

"Hello Fifa," she said smiling up at me adorably.

"Hello Meni," I reply picking her up. She immediately started comparing her rich brown hair to my blonde. I was walking around when I felt her hug me round the neck.

"Fifa, who are they?" Meni asked. She pointed at the door where two people, a boy and a girl, had walked in. They looked like they were a few years younger than me.

"I don't know, wanna go find out?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked over.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked them smiling politely.

"Hello, I'm Meni and this is Fifa," Meni said smiling at them.

"Hi Meni," the girl said. The boy looked at me with sea green eyes and I felt unsettled somehow.

"We're looking for, Annabeth who are we looking for again?" he asked confused. The girl, Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Percy. We're looking for Sophia Rowan, someone told us she works here?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm Sophia Rowan."

"Okay. Could we talk to you, it's about someone you might have known when you were little," Annabeth asked. I thought about all the people I knew when I was little and only one stood out.

"Sure. Meni do you want to listen or go play with someone?" I asked my little sister.

"I'll stay with Fifa."

"We can sit down here. Okay, so who did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Did you know Luke Castellan?" Just the name brought back memories. I used to live next door to him when I was little. We were close. Whenever his mom had an attack he would run over the fence into my garden and I would comfort him. He was like my brother. Even when we moved away we stayed close. Until he disappeared. And that broke my heart. We were so close. I didn't have a crush on him or anything I just always thought that when he left, because I knew he'd leave, he would take me with him. It's one of the reasons I'm so desperate to leave Westport.

"Yeah, I did. Why? Do you know where he is?" I hated the desperation in my voice.

"Sophia, I'm really sorry... Luke died."

"What? No. No. Luke can't be dead, he can't be dead. No no no. No." It took me a while to realise I was saying the words out loud.

"I know," Annabeth said. I looked at her and saw it was true.

"Was he happy?"

"He made some bad choices. But in the end he was, he was great," Percy said. I nodded, tears rolling down my face. Sure it had been eleven years since he disappeared but I thought he would come back. My sister hugged me.

"It's okay Sofifa," she said patting my hair and despite everything, her inability to say my name made me smile.

"I'm so sorry," Percy said.

"Don't be, I'm glad I know," I replied.

"We've got to go. But Sophia, this is my phone number. If you need help at all, don't hesitate to call that number. I will help you," Annabeth said and I nodded.

I sat there hugging Meni for a long time.

* * *

**This is set after TOL but before TLH. I think I'll either do Frazel or Jiper next. If you want me to do anything else tell me in a review. **


	6. Dax meets Frazel

**Thank you all for favouriting/following/reviewing. I love you!**

* * *

Daxton POV

It's just a normal day in New Orleans. At least, probably. I wouldn't know. I'm at the old stables. It's been abandoned for years. I lie on my front drawing stuff the way I imagine it would have been years and years ago. Apparently they closed because they were cursed by a witch, who sold them a diamond. That's why it shut down.

My name is Daxton. Daxton Darkwood. Everyone calls me Dax though, when they talk to me. I'm usually alone. I hate the people who leave me alone. They'll get it one day.

"I'll go ahead then," a voice coming from outside the stables says. It's a feminine voice and when I look up I see what must be a mirage because surely no one can look like that, like perfection. Her hair is dark and curled, her eyes, a deep gold, stand out perfectly from her dark complexion. She smiles at me and comes over.

"Hi," she says. I smile.

"Hi. I'm Dax," I say.

"I'm Hazel Levesque. How come you're here Dax?" Hazel asks.

"I come here a lot. This place means a lot," I lie. The only reason I'm here is because, one, I'm an artist, at least that's what I like to think and two, it's the only place I can stay and know no one can find me. I'm here for selfish reasons.

"It used to mean a lot to me too. I haven't been here for years, though," Hazel sighs.

"How long? I'm sorry, I mean, what age are you?"

"I've had fifteen birthdays."

"Me too! Actually I've had fifteen plus one," I say. That must count in my favour. Don't most girls like dating older men?

"I've had fifteen plus two," a masculine voice says from behind me.

"Frank!" Hazel shouts and jumping to her feet, wraps her arms around a tall Asian guy, Frank presumably, and kisses him. I get up. Sure he's tall, that doesn't mean he's strong. I watch as he swings Hazel round in circles. Okay he's strong, but strong guys are never nice. When he puts her down she stumbles and he catches her.

"You okay?" he asks. She nods and he sits down, moving over so she can sit wherever she likes. Fine he's nice, but nice is dull.

"I'm Dax," I say to him.

"I'm Frank. Frank Zhang," he says.

"How did you guys meet?" I ask.

"We were at a camp. It was a combat camp, that's how I got strong," Frank says. They've probably only just started going out, this summer.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Two years," Hazel says smiling at Frank. It made me want to PUKE. Two years huh? Well they are more than due for a break up.

"That's a while," I say.

"Yeah, it is. Long enough for us to get engaged," Frank says slipping his arm round Hazel.

"Aren't you a bit you to commit to one person?"

"We've been through a lot together, Dax," Hazel says, her tone suddenly sharp.

"Okay," I say, regretting saying anything. But I had to know.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Dax. Do I look like I would get pregnant at _fifteen_? Lets go Frank. The people here haven't got any nicer since I moved."

"Hazel, I'm sorry," I call after them as they leave.

"Go away Dax. And quit coming here, it's cursed, remember? Well the witch girl could come back, and this time she might be more powerful," Hazel says. I stood there with my mouth open. Was that a threat? That was a threat. Wow. Maybe Hazel wasn't so perfect after all.

* * *

Someone asked for me to do Caleo so I will do that soon. Happy birthday Percy Jackson! Happy anniversary Percabeth!


	7. Happy Birthday Percy!

Clara POV

I'm going to Percy's apartment! I'm going to Percy's apartment for Percy's birthday! Let me rephrase that. My name is Clara Phalange. And right now I am going to my co-worker and um crush? Is that what they call it when you feel more alive when you are with someone? Is that what they call it when you are playing in the pool at our training centre and you find yourself looking at them different than everyone else? Well then if that's right then I'm going to my longtime crush's house for his birthday.

"You okay?" Adam asks. He's been really weird all summer. Since Percy joined, now I think about it.

"Yeah. I just hope he's happy to see us," I reply, which is true. Except I don't hope it. I know it. He'll have to be. I've been flirting all year and he hasn't shut me down yet, not like the other girls I've seen flirting with him and giving him his number. He _asked_ for _my_ number. Sure he _said _it was for getting together to train, but still.

Maybe I haven't made this clear: we're professional swimmers. Percy is by far the best, I'm a not-very-close second. Percy beats me every time. The water and him move together like they are friends, best friends, friends helping each other. Just watching his toned, smoothed, muscled, perfectly tanned... Where was I? Oh yeah. Professional swimmers. That's us.

We walk over to Percy's apartment. The blinds are closed.

"Crap. Guys, I think he's asleep," Max says. Max is the annoying one. I'm the only girl. The last one dated Max. Yeah. Long story short: broke up, pregnant, awkward, miscarriage. Last I heard she was dating some football guy. She likes sporty guys.

"Who cares? Guy sleeps too much anyway," Adam says. I step up and buzz the apartment.

"Hello?" Percy says.

"Hey it's us," Max says. "Let us up."

"Guys, this isn't the best time," Percy tries to protest.

"Come on Perce!" we all shout.

"Okay." He buzzed us up.

When we got up there there was a girl with black spiked hair, about fifteen, waiting with Percy.

"Hey Perce," I say bounding over to give him a hug.

"Hey Clara. Hi Max, Adam. This is Thalia Grace, my, uh, cousin. Thalia these are my team mates.

"Hey Percy's team mates," Thalia grins.

"Hey," I say.

"If you were a few years older I would hit on you," Max says.

"I appreciate the honesty. I hope you appreciate mine when I tell you I would turn you down."

"I do," Max nods.

"Come in, guys," Percy says and we follow him into his living room. There we stand awkwardly as there is an awful lot of people in there.

"Who're your friends?" a boy with curly hair with his arm around a pretty brown haired girl asks.

"These are my team mates. Clara, Max and Adam. These are my friends from camp."

"I'm Leo Valdez," the curly hair bay says. The girl he has his arm around smiles.

"I'm Calypso."

"I'm Jason Grace and this is Piper," a boy in the corner with blonde hair and blue eyes says and the girl holding his hand waves.

"I'm Hazel and this is Frank," a girl in the middle waves and the boy beside her smiles.

"I'm Travis Stoll," says a boy with blonde hair says.

"I'm Connor Stoll," says the identical boy next to him.

"I'm Katie, and for some reason I'm engaged to this idiot," a girl says poking Travis in the stomach.

"I'm Grover. And this is my wife, Juniper," a boy with curlier hair than Leo says and the red-haired girl next to him smiled.

"I'm Clarisse, and I have no idea why I came," a girl in the corner says gruffly.

"Because I said we should," the boy next to her says. "I'm Chris Rodrigeuz, this grump's boyfriend," he laughs. Clarisse scowls at him and he pokes her a few times and she smiles. Aw cute.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare," a red-headed girl with green eyes says.

"And I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," the last girl with blonde hear and startling grey eyes.

"Yeah. This is my girlfriend," Percy says and with the way he looks at her my heart breaks a little. Obviously I have no hope at all now. They are so in love.

By the end of the night I'm laughing at something Leo said and I know these people. I know them really well.

"Happy birthday," Annabeth says to Percy and he kisses her.

"Happy anniversary, Wise Girl," he replies and my heart fills with happiness as I watch them, two people meant to be together.

"Guys?" I say tapping them on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"We better go. See you tomorrow, Perce. Happy birthday!"

"See you!"

Annabeth POV

Watching those three leave I think to myself that Adam likes Clara. Maybe they'll be celebrating there anniversary soon?

"You okay?" Percy asks. I kiss him.

"Never better."

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too Wise Girl."

* * *

**Aww I love them so much! I had to put that up because I love them and it's Percy's birthday and Percabeth's anniversary. Soon I'm gonna post a Caleo one shot because it was requested. See you then. **


	8. Calypso comes!

Leo PoV

I'm with Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and some satyr called... Wait what's he called?

"Um, Goat boy, man person?" He looks over.

"My name is Grover, Leo. Remember this time," Grover says, as he drove. Hey, I'd only asked him five times, honestly.

So yeah. I'm with Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank and Grover, the satyr. And we are going to surprise Percy at school! Yay! But first we need to pick up Jason's sister Thalia and some Greek sister of Frank.

The Hunters are directly on front of us, so Grover stopped the Delphi Strawberry Service van.

"Where's Thalia?" He says sticking his head out the window.

"I'm here Grover! Hey Annabeth, little brother and friends."

"Hey Thalia," Annabeth replies. Thalia got in and we continued to the other girls house. Annabeth went in to get her.

"Who is this girls name?"

"Clarisse, Leo you should start remembering names," the satyr says. Crap, what's his name? I look at Thalia and she sighs and rolls her eyes.

_Grover _she mouthed. Oh yeah.

Clarisse and Annabeth come out the house and we continue. As we draw up at the school I see Percy? He's sitting on the steps, with a girl. And I know the look on her face. It's the look I used to get around girls. That's the flirt face. Come to think of it I haven't used that face in a while. Since- no Leo don't think about it- Calypso. Why don't I listen to me? I have good advice! Anyway we roll up to the school and Annabeth was glaring out her window. Then we jump out the van and she smiles.

"Percy!" she calls. His eyes look over and light up.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouts running over. Ew PDA. Is it still okay to shout "get a room"? I don't care, I'm going for it.

"Get a room!" I shout. They take no notice.

"My eyes," I moan covering my face. Hazel does that fanning thing she does and Grover, Clarisse and Thalia just grin like it's an inside joke.

"Um, who even are you?" the girl who was with Percy asks.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kate. I was about to be his girlfriend, he was so going to ask me out today," she brags pointing at Percy.

"I seriously doubt that, girl," Thalia says.

"Sophie, Charlotte!" Kate called and two girls came up, on with brown hair, one with blonde hair. They weren't so pretty.

"What's up Kate?" the blonde one asks.

"That girl," she points at Annabeth, "Is taking Percy Jackson." The other two girls give exaggerated gasps.

"No way," the brunette says, putting her arm round Kate.

"She's not as pretty as you. And me and Sophie are here for you," the other girl, must be Charlotte says. Sophie nods and Thalia laughs. Suddenly she's on the receiving end of some weak glares. They must think they're _so_ scary. Thalia laughs again.

"What do you know, goth girl freak?" Sophie huffs.

"My ears must be disfunctioning, because I know you didn't just call me freak," Thalia says with narrow eyes.

"Disfunctioning along with your fashion sense?" Charlotte asks and her and Sophie high five.

"No, along with your nose," Thalia says and punched her. I laugh so hard I double over. Thalia smiles at me. Wow that's the first time she's ever done anything remotely friendly towards me.

"What kind of trouble are you causing now, Leo Valdez?" a voice I never thought I'd hear again says. I turn around.

"Calypso?" I say shocked.

"Leo," she smiles. And I forget about Annabeth and Percy's PDA annoying me, they'd stopped by now, and I kiss her. And she kisses me back. We break apart.

"Hi Leo," she says.

"Hi Calypso." Someone wolf whistled at Calypso and I turn and glare at him. He held his hands up and Calypso slid behind me.

"I don't get it, what was that?" she asks. Sophie, Charlotte and Kate, now the attention was off them, huffed and swung around and stormed off.

"Calypso you've got a lot to learn. And I'm going to be the one teaching you," I promise.

* * *

**So I got a request for a Caleo from someone and I got this idea and thought it was cute so I wrote it. If you liked it tell me in a review xD and if you didn't like it, definitely tell me why in a review. I welcome criticism! So long as you explain what I should do better. And thank you, all nineteen, who followed and the twelve of you who favourited, it means a ton and I love you!**


	9. An old friend

**I'm back again! And I'm going to start answering reviews in the AN at the beginning. Here goes:**

**Always-Hungry-Dino: I will until I run out of ideas and that won't happen for a while, promise. **

**Forever-Fangirl-PJ-HP: Thanks, it was really fun to write. **

**percabeth46hunters: Thank you! I was kind of nervous about getting into Leo's character. I thought Thalia was alright, she always reminds me of my little sister so I try to write her like that. Thank you for rambling, it was great that you liked it. Now I'm rambling, whoops!**

**zoenightshadedamsnckbar: Yeah, it was fun. I don't really like only having one plot, not that it's obvious. **

**Ct: Here's the new update!**

**I don't know why I was scared about that, it was fun. I got inspiration from MegaGodComplex's story That Jason Boy for this chapter. It's really good!**

* * *

Lucy POV

Mikey and me were at the mall (Hehe look at me using mall in a story.) We'd been best friends since I moved away from the Wilderness School. That place was awful! I remember Coach Hedge used to yell at us all the time. And when he wasn't yelling that boy Leo and the girl, oh what was her name? Well yeah they yelled at each other a lot. And Dylan hit on _everyone. _

"Oh look, ice cream! Lucy, we have to go get ice cream!" Mikey suddenly shouted. I smiled and let him drag me over to the ice cream stand. As he went to get us ice cream, I saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Oh my god, Leo Valdez?" I asked, staring at the boy who was the loudest guy in the world at least when mixed with that girl I didn't remember the name of. He turned around in shock and when he saw me he relaxed. He was holding a pretty girl's hand.

"Oh, you're Lucy Mitchell, right?" he smiled. I nodded. "This is Calypso," he said, indicating the girl holding his hand. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Are you still at the Wilderness School?" I asked. He pulled a face.

"Gods no!" he said. I laughed.

"Is that girl you caught with still going? I forget her name," I asked.

"What, Isabel? I don't know, she was when I left," Leo said.

"No, you and Isabel were really close, remember? It was that Cherokee girl, Penny, was it?" I asked.

"Piper?" he asked in shock.

"Yes Leo?" a girl said turning round. My mouth dropped open. They were friends now?

"Um, you remember Lucy, right Piper?"

"Yeah, hi, Lucy. This is my boyfriend, Jason," Piper said.

"Aw you and Dylan broke up?" I asked. I was really shocked. Piper loved Dylan.

"Dylan and I dated?" Piper asked shocked. Wow they forgot a ton. Like that time, Leo and Isabel ruined Piper's homework.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah we're alright. Are you, Luce?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. It's just you don't seem to remember much about school. Did something happen after I left?"

"Yes. Jase showed up. Leo and him became friends and I liked him. We started going out," Piler said. Leo winked at her. Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Lucy, who're your friends?" Mikey said from behind.

"Mikey this is Leo, Piper, Jason and Calypso. Leo and Piper went to my old school, and Jason came after I left," I said.

"Hi I'm Mikey," Mikey said, smiling.

"You really don't remember anything?" I asked incredulously.

"Nothing. We were in an accident. It's why we don't go any more," Leo said confidentially.

"Okay," I nodded, but I still found it suspicious. "Let's go Mikey," I said and we walked away.

"Where you close?" Mikey asked.

"Leo and I were tight with Isabel. It kinda hurts that he's friends with her now. Oh well, I've got you Mikey," I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. I looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled.

* * *

**The end! Tell me how you liked it in a review! And thanks to the many people who followed/favourited/reviewed, you're my favourite people and every time I see another story follow it makes my day so much better**


	10. Reynico, Cara and an Irn Bru addiction

**Hey again! I'm back! And I had to go back to Mortal school. Stupid Mortals. I dedicate this to PrincessOfFlames, a guest who wanted Reyco. I don't really ship them but oh well! My friend does so I called her and got ideas. Thank you HW!**

**Reviews:**

**PrincessOfFlames: here you go! I tried not to make him the freak of the school!**

**MyLittleBigBangTheorySwitchAtOlympus: Yeah that's kinda what I wanted to put across, that no one knows if they were friends or not. **

**Forever-Fangirl-PJ-HP: Thank you!**

**Cherry: Here's an update**

* * *

Cara POV

"Hey girls!" I shouted, walking towards my girls. We're not popular and we're not unpopular. We're the imbetweeners.

"Hey!" Isla Christie shouted back. She's my bestie.

"What's up," Rani said.

"Hello," Gail said. She speaks really articulate. Like, all the time.

"Hey," Nicky said grinning.

"Why are you smiling so hard?" I said.

"Nico's back!" Eve cut in.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't it great!" Isla squealed. Nico Di Angelo had been my crush for years. I'll never do anything about it, but in a game of Truth or Dare I told them I liked him. Yeah, I probably shouldn't play Truth or Dare. Like, ever again. And he'd been away for a while. Like a year. We were in the same class and we were kinda friends.

"Now you can tell him you love him! Aw the wee wuvbirds," Eve said. Have I ever mentioned how much she annoys me? Well she does.

"Shut up, Eve."

"There he is!" Nicky shouted.

"Calm down Nik. I'm not going up to him," I insisted. Then a girl with dark hair and black eyes went up to him. She was really pretty. My heart sank a little bit. They looked like they knew each other well.

"Oh, Ra-Ra," Nicky said, sympathetically.

"I told you guys. I'm not gonna talk to him, seriously," I said annoyed.

"Come on Cara, the bell's about to ring," Isla said. We have the same regi class. **(AN I don't know what they call regi in America so I went with the Scottish name. It's short for Registration) **We linked arms and walked off. When we got there, Nico, who is in our Regi class, was there. With _her_. Who even is she?

"Hey Nico!" Isla said.

"Hey Isla, Cara," Nico said. "This is Reyna. Her and my sister go to the same camp."

"I don't just go to the camp, Nico. I help run it," Reyna said. Isla and I smile.

"Cool," Isla said. She took a can of Irn Bru out of her bag and took a swig. She was addicted to it.

"What's that?" Reyna asked.

"It's Irn Bru," Isla said. Reyna looked blank.

"The best drink in the world? Orange? Scottish? Nothing?" Isla asked. Reyna shook her head. "It's the best drink in the world. It's orange like the sun. It's Scottish and I can't believe you've never heard of it," Isla said. I laughed.

"Isla, I didn't know what Irn Bru was till you got back from Scotland," I said.

"I can no longer speak to you," Isla said and turned around.

"Now I do though," I continued, but she ignored me. "Isla? Isla?" I gave up. "She'll talk again in a few minutes. Anyway, where've you been Nico?" I asked.

"Oh, my camp and my sister's camp had a few troubles. So I stayed year round to help," Nico said. He's kind of moody. I like it though.

"Reyna's staying with me for a while," Nico said. When he said her name there was a tenderness he didn't have before. Reyna smiled at him.

"That's cool," I said. Then Mr Froggatt walked in, late as always. **(AN I didn't make that name up, my Regi teacher has it)**

"How many packs do you think he had this time?" Isla asked, apparently talking to me again.

"He smokes?" Reyna asked.

"Yup. It's disgusting," I said. Nico and Isla nodded.

"Nico, Cara, Isla and you must be Reyna? It's nice to meet you," Mr Froggatt said. Then he remembered what he was saying. "Be quiet! And Isla Christie, put away that Irn Bru. For the thousandth time, no drinks in class!"

"Sorry sir," Isla and I chorused and Isla pretended to put away the Irn Bru, she actually continued drinking. The rest of Regi was boring, as always. Why did we need twenty minutes in a classroom just so teachers can do the register?

I didn't see Nico again till break, when Reyna and him came up to me and the rest of my group.

"Hey," I said. Reyna smiled.

"I don't know anyone else here, so can we hang out with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Isla said, swigging her third can of the day. That's cutting down for her. Usually it's her ninth can. She drinks it in class. She's gotta run out at some point.

"This is Rani, Nicky, Eve, Ella, Zoe, Rebecca, Isla Erin, Abigail and Gail," I said pointing at everyone as I said their name. We spent the rest of break talking and I got to know Reyna, and her crush on Nico. And instead of finding it repulsive I found it sweet.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Isla and I called to Nico and Reyna as we got on the bus.

They nodded and smiled.

* * *

Reyna POV

"Thanks for taking me to school, Nico," I said hugging him.

"No problem Reyna," he replied.

"It's a shame I won't go back, I liked it there," I said.

"Yeah, because you're smart," he said.

"Will you go back?" I asked.

"No. I said I was going to stay with you at Camp Jupiter," he replied. I smiled. He was so Nico.

"Now lets go see if Zhang managed to control camp on his own or if we need to rebuild... again," he joked and grabbing my hand, we shadowtravelled to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

**Did you like it? Again I don't really ship them so I wasn't quite in the place for it, but I tried my hardest. And I _love_ Irn Bru! Best drink in the world! So I had to have a character who loved it too. Especially because I was drinking Irn Bru while writing this so yeah. REVIEW! And thanks to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed.**


	11. Thaluke meet again

**Hey! I'm back with another one shot, again requested by Princess Of Flames, but this ship I ship really hard so it'll be easier, and I have a ton of inspiration after reading headcannons on Instagram all night. **

**Princess Of Flames: Thanks! And here is the Thaluke one shot. **

**Guest: Thank you! I will use home room next time instead of regi. And I can't imagine living without Irn Bru. It's perfection!**

**TyroneZSlayer: Yeah, for this he is**

**Jo: Thank you so much!**

**Innoc3ntKitt3n: Thanks! I will do Jasper after this one but I woke up with big inspiration for this. **

**Forever-Fangirl-PJ-HP: Thanks!**

**Cherry: Yeah it could. I just need Nico to have a happy ending and I will be happy with whoever it's with, and if its Reyna then I will be doing a ton of Reynico stories**

**Okay: No, it could happen. I'm just saying I'm not the biggest fan of them, but again I want a happy ending for Nico and if it's with Reyna, then I will ship them and write tons of Reynico fics. **

* * *

Thalia POV

"Are you okay, Thalia," Pheobe asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I reply.

"No reason, you just seem on edge."

"Well this is the first place I met Luke." We continued on until we saw a little boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes, looking lost.

"Excuse me?" he asked. I stopped and put on the smile I reserve for kids.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Is one of your names Thalia?" the little boy asked.

"I'm Thalia. Why?"

"Thalia, we should go. He's probably a monster," Pheobe whispered.

"Okay. I've got to go. Bye kid," I said and we walked away. Now you're probably thinking that was heartless, but I don't think you understand. He was either a monster or a mortal working with a monster. And either way it's dangerous to be around.

"Thalia, please, I think I'm going insane," he called. I stopped. _That voice_, I thought. _I_ know _that voice_. I swivelled around and saw the little boy with the bright blue eyes looking back at me.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas said. I felt faint

"Lucas, are you okay?"

"No I ran away from home and I have no one," Lucas said and I stopped and turned to Pheobe.

"Please can we take him? I think I know him," I said.

"Okay. You're the lieutenant."

"Okay kid. Now tell me why were you looking for me?"

"A dream. A dream of a girl called Thalia who looked like you. A girl who I could trust," he said and my heart broke a little.

"You can trust me, Luke," I said.

"Lucas."

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Lucas. Not Luke."

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone," I said.

"Okay," he said and held out his hand. I took it.

"You know, Luke, I mean Lucas, I lost a brother once," I said.

"Yes?" Lucas said looking up at me with those eyes that I remember so clearly, that I dreamed about when I was a tree.

"I won't lose you, Lucas," I said, blooming down into Luke's eyes.

"Thank you, Thalia," he said, but it was more than Lucas' voice. It was Luke's voice. He was thanking me, for taking care of him. And now I would never lose my Luke ever again.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm doing a Jasper one shot next. Do you prefer Jasper or Jiper? Tell me in a review!**


	12. Crisp and Tammy

**I know. I'm late. I had writers block. I have a question though. Do you like one shots or three shots like the one I did to begin with? Tell me in a review. Speaking of reviews:**

**Amaira Rai: Thanks, I tried. Jasper is better to be honest. **

**Guest: No, you didn't hurt my feelings. I rushed and I liked it. So I posted.**

**Innoc3ntKitt3n: Yeah Jasper is a good ship name. Thanks, I had this idea a while back but I didn't write it because I was busy.**

**Cherry: Thank you!**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJ-HP: Thank you, I cried writing it.**

**thebiggestbookworm: Thank you!**

**UnexpectedChair: Yeah that's true. I've never met anyone called Jasper... Yet**

**Princess Of Flames: Thank you! I am so pleased you requested Thaluke, because I didn't know anyone else shipped them and I think I cried a little**

**Shinny Star: Thank you. I aim to break hearts. I'm just joking, I cried writing it.**

* * *

Crisp POV

I hate shopping. That's not exactly normal for the average American teen girl, but I'm not exactly the average teenage girl. First of all my name is Crisp. Or at least that's what everyone calls me. Ever since kindergarten I have been known as Crisp. The reason? My annoying friend Tammy couldn't pronounce 'Christy.' Who the hell can't pronounce Christy? It's only two syllables. She called me Crispie. It was eventually shortened to Crisp. Lucky me. I hate you Tammy! Not really, well kinda. It doesn't help that she dragged me to the mall. **(I'm using mall again in a story. Hehe)** So I made her leave me in Waterstones and she went to New Look. Usually I would go to New Look with her, but nah.

So I'm walking around in the shop looking for Peter Johnson and the Thunder Thief, it's my favourite ever! When this boy comes up to me. And I'm not joking he looks exactly like how John Green is described.** (Not the author, Bacchus called Jason John Green so I had to I'm sorry)**

"Can you help me? My friend's birthday is soon and I have dyslexia. Her boyfriend got a list of books for me to get her and I have no idea how to find them," he says, holding out a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I can help. I know this store better than an employee does, to be honest," I admit.

"You're not an employee? Sorry, it's just your shirt," he says, shocked. I looked down. I was wearing my black polo with "books before boys" written on the back.

"Yeah, for someone with dyslexia I can see where it would be confusing," I say.

"My name is Jason," he says.

"I'm Crisp. It's a long story," I say.

"Oh. Cool, Crisp." I look down at the list.

"I love these books! Let's start with the Peter Johnson books. So, here's the Thunder Thief..." I get all that series into his arms.

"Thank you! My girlfriend Piper will be so pleased I found you to help me!" he says happily after an hour of searching. I smile. We've become quite close.

"After Annabeth reads them, you have to tell me how she likes them. I would give you my number but demigods can never be too careful!" I joke. He looks at me weirdly and I am about to explain except we are interrupted.

"Jason!" someone shouts. I look over and see a girl with choppy brown a hair and kaleidoscope eyes walk over.

"Piper!" Jason says, just as enthusiastically. They kiss and I smile. They pull away and Jason turns to me.

"This is Crisp Pipes," he says. I smile at her. "She's been so helpful finding Annabeth birthday presents," he says.

"Do you work here?" Piper asks.

"No, but it's my favourite shop," I say.

"Cool, thanks for helping."

"Crisp!" I hear Tammy yell.

"Hammy!" I yell back. She runs across the shop and hugs me.

"Hi, I'm Crisp's friend."

"Tammy this is Piper and this is Jason. Jason and Piper, this is the reason I'm called Crisp." Tammy grins and waves.

"You're cute," she says to Jason. "And if it weren't for the fact that I'm dating, and jam very much in love with, Will, I would hit on you," she adds matter of factly.

"I'm going out with Jason," Piper says.

"That's nice. You two may want to kiss. That's Taylor Drake. She's a slut. And she's probably after Jason so kiss," Tammy warns. They kiss and Taylor walks away annoyed.

"Thanks so much for helping us, Crisp," Jason says.

"No problem."

"Why is your name Crisp?" Piper asks.

"Tammy couldn't say Christie. She's so smart, seriously. She got me stuck with a nickname which is probably gonna be on my gravestone," I say nudging Tammy with my elbow.

"Well, you sometimes call me Hammy," she says.

"Hardly ever!" I protest. "But still, Crisp?" We bicker for a bit, we're like sisters, and Jason and Piper leave.

"They were nice," Tammy says.

"Yes, they were," I say, smiling to myself. Another reason I'm not exactly normal is my mother is the goddess of luck, Tyche. Which brings about the question, why was I of all people given the nickname Crisp. Thanks mom!

* * *

**I know its not that great, but I tried. REVIEW!**


	13. Charisse and Nancy

**Hey! Because I was so late last time I thought to myself why don't I write one really fast! But I didn't so here's the next chapter! Reviews:**

**The 379th Hero: Thanks! I aim to confuse. I just threw that together at the end. Hey, I'm British. Not caring is what I do best. JK! It's not cos I'm British.**

**Amaira Rai: She didhn't go to camp, she doesn't need to as she's the daughter of Tyche and isn't that powerful.**

**Guest: I might write that actually. It sounds good, thanks!**

**duantlessgirl 23: I love Charisse! So of course that's what this chapters about **

**Forever-Fangirl-PJ-HP: Yeah, I had fun with Crisp. Noni helped me name her. Well she was eating crisps next to me so that helped.**

**Okay: I was gonna make the Sea of Monsters: the Ocean of Terror, the Titans Curse: the Titan on the Mountain, the Battle of the Labyrinth: a Battle with a Big Maze and the Last Olympian: the Final Person up on Olympus, but I thought mm better not. I'm glad you liked them though!**

**And can I say WHAT? OVER 60 REVIEWS! SCHIST I'M FANGIRLING!**

* * *

Nancy POV

I have worked here for a few years and though there have been some customers that are more annoying than others, there are none that bug me more than that Clarisse girl thats waiting for me to do her hair.

"Nan, or whatever! Get over here, you're beginning to annoy me!" she shouts.

"Unlucky customer, Nancy," Paco says.

"I know, Paco," I say, walking off.

"Finally," she grumbles.

"Sweetie, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm Nancy Bobofit and I can get any boy I want. And lets face it, when I'm happily married, you're gonna be alone and your only redeeming quality will be the amazing haircut I gave you," I say.

"You're Nancy Bobfit?" Clarisse repeats smirking.

"Why?"

"My friend went to Yancy with you. Him and another kid," she says.

"Who are these friends?"

"My friend is Grover Underwood. The other kid is Percy Jackson," she says. I forgot about Percy Jackson. That kid gave me nightmares. After he was kicked out he went all terrorist and went around the country blowtorching national monuments.

"You know Percy Jackson? That just means you'll definitely not get married before me," I say.

"Oh yeah? Prove you can get any guy. Get him to go on lone date with you," she says pointing out the window at a boy with black hair. **(AN I know most people think he's blond but I looked it up and he's got black hair.) **Not the hardest to get. Not the hottest either. Oh well, It's to prove a oint.

"He'll be easy," I smile at her and check my reflection. My red hair is straight until it reaches my shoulders then it curls down to my waist. My eyes are a light green and my face is ivory pale. The freckles I had in sixth grade have faded. She snorts. I turn around and give her a glare before sashaying out the door.

"Hi!" I call down to him. I fluff my hair as he turns around.

"Me?"

"Yes, sweetie. What's your name?"

"Chris Rodrigeuz. Look what do you want?" he asks.

"Just your number. And to confirm Friday," I reply.

"I'm busy with my girlfriend. Sorry," he says. Complication. No biggie.

"Then, can I still get your number?"

"No. I'm here with my girlfriend."

"I don't see her anywhere," I reply, looking round slyly.

"She went to get her hair cut. Not interested. Bye," he walks away. I huff and walk back into the hairdressers.

"He kicked you to the kerb, didn't he?" Clarisse asks.

"Shut up." I continue to do her hair and when I was done I turned to see Chris in the waiting room.

"Chris, changed your mind?" I ask.

"No, here to pick my girlfriend."

"Hey Chris," Clarisse says.

"Clara, you ready to go?"

"Don't call me Clara," she says and walking up to him hits him. My mouth falls open as they kiss and leave. She set me up! Bitch.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Byebye**


	14. Will and Nyssa and Matt Sloan

**HI! So many reviews, ermahgahd. Some of you asked for more Caleo so after this one I will do a kind of continuation of my Calypso returns. Then, as requested, I will do a Tratie one shot because they are one of my OTPs. My sister doesn't ship them! I cried when I found out. I thought I had failed in my life. This one is a Will/Nyssa one shot requested by GoddessOfWriting. *ten minutes after writing* I've been hit by inspiration. All chapters put on hold after this. I really want this to happen, sorry.**

**Reviews (75 REVIEWS HOLY SCHIST)**

**Princess Of Flames: Yeah I always hated Nancy. I was gonna have end up with Paco but I'm not going to, because she threw peanut butter at Grover.**

**Innoc3ntKitt3n: Have I ever mentioned how much i love your name? Well I love your name.**

**Guest (2): I tried quite hard and it was different from other as I worked on it for a longer period of time. I wasn't being lazy and if you want to insult my work give me a solid reason, something I can improve on. Don't just say the chapter was lazy.**

**Amaira Rai: Thanks. I had fun!**

**Guest (10: Oh yeah. She got rejected!**

**Starcloud: I don't know anyone who read the books and didn't have a crush on Percy tbh. Regardless of age. Thats cool! The Annabeth in the movie was pretty. I'm British.**

**musicforlife: I ship them so hard OMZ! I will do another one.**

**Calypso223: Yes I will. I wanted to do a continuation and school's the perfect way! Do you have any particular ideas for the school? And do you want it to be a girl or a boy narating? Or both? Answer in a review and I'll see what I can do.**

**TheGoddessOf Writing: Yes! Here you are, I had no idea others shipped them! Hehe, you gave me a new OTP. I really need to start writing my OTPs down, don't I?**

* * *

Matt POV

I hate this place. School is awful. There's only one thing that brightens up my day. Nyssa.

We have a flirty fighty thing going on. Everyone knows we'll end up together with two kids called Lily and Jake. Oh I see her!

"Sloan!"

"Yes Nyssa, Pissa,?" I reply. One day that will be my pet name for her.

"You stole my bag!"

"Wasn't me," I say. It actually wasn't. Is there someone moving in on Nyssa?

"That had a present in it for Will," she grumbles.

"Who's Will?"

"Will my boyfriend, not that it's any of your business," she says. Nyssa isn't single? I feel my heart fall apart.

"Your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yes. Matt. I get you don't like me but that doesn't mean no one else ever will or does. Now I need my bag."

"I've got it, Nys," a voice says from behind her. It was a blonde haired boy. She turns and grins.

"Hey Will," she says. He comes up and kisses her. Ew. Nyssa pulls away first. But Will unfazed just grins and gives her the bag. They've got no chemistry. That's gonna be over soon. Tonight I'll buy a notebook of some kind and record the days counting down to when I have her in my arms forever.

_Matt's diary, entry 1_

Today Nyssa and Will kissing for a bit. Then I walked up and disturbed them. I know, pure genus. I m. But Will doesn't seem to care. Honestly does he not know what a gift he has? Nyssa's love would be worth everything. I could never love anyone else.

It's rather strange being in love. It's not like in movies, when you fantasise about the colour of their eyes or whatever. No I feel like she is mine and she should love me and when she does our kids will be Jake and Lily. Will and her can't have been going out for long, I mean I've never heard of him.

_Matt's diary, entry 2_

Nyssa spoke to me! She shouted at me because I flicked paint on her bandana. I knew I would get her. Although her bandana is prettier now. With purple spots next to the red it looks striking against her dark skin. Oh crap, mom's calling. Write yah tomorrow. Let's never speak of this, okay?

_Matt's diary, entry 3_

I'm sick. I won't be able to go to school. For two weeks. FML

_Matt's diary, entry 4_

I went back to school and Nyssa and Will were having a fight. In another language. I don't even know. I stormed up to Will.

"Stop it!" I snapped. "She's your girlfriend, you should be nicer to her. I don't know what you did but you don't deserve her." Then I turned round and kissed her.

She pulled away almost at once.

"What are you doing, Matt?" she shouted.

"Um..."

"Seriously? You thought I did something to her? Nyssa needed a good fight. And I'm the only one who can take it, apart from her brothers," Will said, smiling. Nyssa's face fell into deep misery.

"Don't cry Nyssa," Will said, running to comfort her. Watching her cry and Will comfort her killed me inside. I should be the one there. I should be the one with my arms round her, not Will. Nyssa is mine to love. Will doesn't deserve her.

"Beckendorf," she said slowly and the tears stopped. They grabbed their bags and just left. I'll see if there's something I can do when they come back.

_Matt's diary, entry 5_

Nyssa and Will aren't back in school.

_Matt's diary, entry 6_

Nyssa and Will aren't back in school.

_Matt's diary, entry 7_

Nyssa and Will aren't back in school. I wonder if something's happened. Nyssa's been struck off the register. That makes no sense. She wouldn't have left me.

_Matt's diary, entry 8_

She's gone. It's official. She chose Will over me. Well when she winds up eighteen and pregnant, I won't help her. I give up.

* * *

**I know. It was bad. I don't really know Nyssa that well I've red TLH ten times less then the others (my Grandad, who actually introduced me to the series, stole it and hasn't given it back. Cheers Grandad Douglas). My Gran Jill and Grandad John came up from Yorkshire and as soon as they walked in they asked for the WiFi password. Now I know where I get it from. Parallels. **

**The next chapter is a surprise! Then it will be the Caleo at school and then the Tratie. If anyone has any ideas for the Tratie one tell me in a review, and I will incorporate your idea into it somehow. And if you want it to be a more than one shot then tell me! Thak you for reading!**


	15. Allen

**Hello my friends. I am here with another chapter. And it's an amazing one, if I do say so myself. (In my head that was funny because I said it like Sir Paul from The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction. You should watch that, it's hilarious). I am here, and this is the chapter that no one knows exactly what it's about. I really hope you like it, seriously I do. **

**Reviews:**

**Amaira Rai: I think he lost it... My grandad's amazing at losing things to be honest. Thank you! It was fun to write. **

**percyjackson1234: Yeah I kinda ship them now. (In my head I'm chanting, OTP OTP OTP but I'm not saying it because I don't want to be seen as more insane than I'm seen now and believe me that's not even a quarter of how insane I actually am.)**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Thanks! I wasn't going to have it turn up like that but then I thought, the story goes where it wants to go. Like that time in Primary 6 (that's when you're eleven for all you non Scottish people who are reading this) I wrote a story and killed the mother in it. I was a strange child. **

**Princess Of Flames: Ive been wanting to beat the Ares out of Matt Sloan since the second book when he was a d*ckhead to Percy. And yup, he was overly infatuated, honestly. Yeah that sounds really good. I'll put it up after the Tratie one. I have a list and I just added it. **

**musicforlife: Yes, inspiration hits! I will put that up after the Caleo one. It may be a few chapters long though. **

**Calypso223: That'll be great! I can't wait to write it. I have a ton of inspiration. **

**IMPORTANT**

**I won't take any more requests until after I finished Princess Of Flames' request because I'm kind of overloaded. I will tell you when I start again. **

* * *

Allen's POV

That's it. I'll say it. I'm in love.

How I got to this conclusion is a secret older than time itself. Well no it's not. I remember the first time I saw her.

"Excuse me, do you have any Givenchy?" a girl asked. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were brown. She was beautiful. But not the girl I have fallen in love with. No it would have been easier if she had been.

"Lacey! We don't ask them. I know where it is," a girl snapped.

"I'm sorry, do you work here, Drew?" Lacey asked.

"Lacey, I'm in here every other day of the week. Unless they changed the entire set up of the shop yesterday, then it's over there," she said, pointing at the Givenchy.

"Why do you want Givenchy?" I asked.

"We need new perfume. The stuff we bought two days ago ran out," Drew said.

"How much do you wear?"

"Are you stupid? I have nine sisters, including Lacey. They all use it. I just happen to alway be the one sent out to get it."

"I've never been here when you came in before, but please, tell me when you usually come so I don't ever see you again."

"Just buy the perfume, Lacey," Drew sighed. Drew was an Asian girl with dark hair and eyes. She was also beautiful.

"You're related?"

"We have the same mom."

"I see the resemblance. You have the same eyes."

"Thanks. Just swipe the card," she said.

"What's your name?" Lacey asked.

"I'm Allen. Allen Wright. You're Lacey?"

"Yeah. And this is Drew."

"Come on, Lacey. Chiron wants us home soon. I'll see you in two days Allen," Drew said. They went. And I was left asking myself, why Givenchy?

Two days later Drew did come back, but it was with a different girl. She had choppy brown hair and eyes that changed colour. Piper. That was her name. I didn't know that then. She was beautiful, I suppose, but that clearly ran in the family.

"Hi Drew," I said. She looked at me and smiled. It looked like a relieved smile.

"Allen, hi. This is Piper," she said.

"Are you Drew's sister too?"

"Yes, sadly," Piper smiled.

"Yeah, poor me," Drew grimaced. I could see from her face she was close to tears. I felt protective of her somehow, and didn't want to see her hurt. So I laughed.

"Why do you guys buy the Givenchy rather than anything else?"

"One, it's gorgeous. Two we always have. Our mom isn't the best. Givenchy is the only thing we have that she told us about," Drew said.

"Cool. My dad isn't great either. He was always wrapped up in my brother's winnings and trophies. It's why I left and ended up here."

"I'm so sorry," Piper said.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"That's crap, Allen," Drew said.

"Thanks, Drew," I said, grinning.

"Where do you live, Allen?" Drew asked.

"See the flat above this shop?" I asked.

"Seriously? You live there? It looks like a dump, to be honest," Drew said.

"Drew! Don't be so rude," Piper hissed.

"No it's fine. It is a dump. I just took a ridiculous gap year, I shouldn't have, but I did. And this is what happens. I'm going to college in Autumn."

"Oh, so are you leaving?" Drew asked.

"Yep. I'm staying on working till the end of the summer," I replied.

"Drew, I'll grab the Givenchy," Piper said.

"What college?"

"NYU," I replied. Piper came back with the Givenchy and paid.

The next day, when I was just about to leave, Drew came in.

"Allen, hi," she said.

"You're not due in here till tomorrow, Drew," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't care. I got out of Camp to see a movie, but no one wants to see it with me. You want to come?"

"Sure. It's been a while since I've seen a good movie," I said.

"Same," she said, smiling.

We walked to the cinema. We looked around and I saw a new Tristan McLean movie. I sighed and looked at Drew expecting her to want to go and see it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Don't you want to see that?" I pointed at the poster. She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh gods no. I hate Tristan McLean. I wish my mom had felt the same way, after she finished with my dad."

"You're sibling is Tristan McLean's daughter?!" I shouted.

"Why don't you tell everyone, then Allen?" she hissed.

"Sorry, Drew. Who is it? Have I met them?" I asked in a more normal tone of voice, but not by much.

"Piper," she said looking at her feet.

"Hey, Drew, what's wrong?"

"You know that story about your dad?" Drew said looking up into my eyes. I just nodded.

"Yeah, well, let's just say, Piper is pretty much your brother. I mean after Silena, I thought, maybe it's my turn to be mom's favourite. I know, I know, it was a horrible thing to think and I shouldn't have. I'm an awful person," she said, looking close to tears.

"You're not an awful person. I don't know what happened to Silena but I know you're not a horrible person. I know you're a good person. You seem to have been overlooked a lot, but that's not your fault," I said.

She looked up at me. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I promised and in her eyes was a glimmer of hope. I know now what happened to Silena. How it tore her apart and how she treated others because of it. But that makes me love her more. And it scares me that I can love so unconditionally. And that Drew is the one I love unconditionally.

It went on like that until the end of the summer. Her coming in with a lot of people, the next day when I got off us going to a coffee shop or a movie or even a Broadway Musical. Drew had a lot of friends so we got to go a lot of places free. I remember the last time I saw her...

"Hey, Allen," she said, looking apprehensive.

"Hey, Drew!" I had already fallen.

"Allen, I'm not staying year round at camp. My dad invited me home. This is the first time, and I have to go. I'm sorry," she said.

"Where does he live?" I asked.

"Um... Canada," she said wincing slightly.

"What?"

"Yeah. Allen I'm sorry," she said, beginning to cry. I hugged her and she kissed me. That was the first and last time she kissed me. And I wish I had kissed her back instead of just standing there.

"Bye Allen," she said and left.

I miss her. Everyday I miss her.

* * *

A year later, here I am, in Long Island. With Selene my girlfriend. I don't love her. But I will stay with her and she seems to love me. But I see dark hair and brown eyes every time I turn my head. I shouldn't have come here. It reminds me of her. I go to my old store and grin. Everything looks the same.

"Ooh, what should I get?" Selene says.

"I don't know," I reply.

"What about the Givenchy?" a girl says behind me. I turn around.

"Drew?" I ask. Her eyes light up.

"Allen!" she smiles.

"Selene," Selene says holding out her hand. Drew takes it, still looking into my eyes.

"I'm Allen's girlfriend," Selene says.

"I'm Allen's... Friend," Drew says, looking away from me. I don't look away from her and Selene pulls on my arm to get me to leave.

"Allen, I need to tell you something," she says.

"Yes, Selene," I say.

"Right, you are getting a degree in English Lit, correct?" she says.

"Correct," I say, wondering where this is going.

"Well, I don't think you can do well enough to support a family on that kind of degree. So I'm leaving," she says. Looking at her I see that she knew I didn't love her and that I love Drew. That's why she's leaving.

"Thank you," I say and she smiles and walks away. I go back into the store and Drew turns to face me. I kiss her.

"It only took you a year to kiss me, huh," she jokes but I can see the film of tears covering her eyes.

"I guess so," I smile and she kisses me again. I'll say it, I'm in love. I love Drew Tanaka. And I will love her forever.


	16. Caleo goes to school

**Hello mon amies! Is that how you spell it? I hope it is! I've just finished my French homework, so I thought, hmmm let's get started on Caleo's chapter. And my mind said YES! But my stomach gave me pains, so I went downstairs had some Paracetamol and came back up to my room and started typing. **

**Reviews (my iPad keeps wanting me to say previews. Zeus, autocorrect, get it right):**

**DeanJoFourTrisPercabeth: Like i said in the summary, this isn't just a normal Mortals Meet. I love them, but I get bored of writing them. Drew was always a really complex character I thought. And I want her and all the other demigods to live happily ever after. (Except Octavian. He can die in a freaking hole for all I give a schist)**

**Innoc3ntKitt3n: Thanks. Awwwws make my life worth living. That and Irn Bru. I love me some Irn Bru**

**Sothany: I agree. She seems kind of overly mean in the book, I like the characters I work with not to be too bad, but still have some faults **

**G: always the tone of surprise. Potter quote!,. No but seriously thanks! **

**Guest: Yeah, I tried. Thanks, this means I managed! 8D**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Yeah, I couldn't think of a way to break them up nicely and I needed to finish it before my little cousins came round. **

**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER: Yeah I thought there should be at least one. **

**Jo: She definitely deserves some love.**

**percyjackson1234: Yep, that's what I liked. It's fun to figure out good sides to people. **

**We're All Okay: Yup, that's what I thought. I don't remember how I came up with it but I really wanted a fic in which a mortal actually got together with a demigod. **

**musicforlife: it's gonna be great! I think, I haven't actually written it yet... I haven't done a multi chap since my first one so I'll do a multi chap Tratie, why not. I've got an amazing idea, anyway. Dunno if it'll turn out good but I'll try. **

**BookLover86: I didn't understand this till I read your other review. Thanks! And was it autocorrect? Or are you on a computer? I'm so nosy, omz**

**Amaira Rai: Thank you! I know right! Most of the ones I do have are the ones I nicked off my grandad. Apart from HoH and Greek Gods. **

**Brief update on the stomach ache. IT'S NOT LEAVING. I don't want to go to hospital so don't tell mum. SHHHHH! That was a really loud shhh. **

**And I'm still British. Guess England and the No voters lucked out because Scotland is still dependant. This AN was actually written on the nineteenth just FYI. **

* * *

Aidan POV

School is such a waste of time! It's a pain in the neck. But there's gonna be two new kids today. And our school is different from others. It's a progressive school, so it has beanbag chairs and stuff. The upsides: Beanbag Chairs. The downsides: Learning and socialising and Crisp. Crisp is Will's girlfriend Tammy's best friend. And I'm Will's. therefore I am forced to socialise with her.

Leo POV

I'm taking Calypso to school today. She wanted to know what people did at school. And I promised to teach her all about life. So I'm taking her to school. Not Goode though. No, Percy goes there, and I don't want her to cower away. He's clearly quite popular there and Calypso doesn't need reminded of her ex. Y'know, EVER! In fact I'm going to avoid them being alone together. For a long time. Maybe even forever, who knows!

"Leo, how many times have you been here? You know, School," she asks.

"Let's not talk about that, Callie. This is called Meriwether Prep. Percy told me about it. It'll be a good first school for you," I say and she smiles.

"So what do we do?"

"Lets go get our timetables." Usually when I start a new school it's alone, so I enjoy having Calypso with me. Who am I kidding? IT'S AWESOME! Here I am, walking around the school with one of the only two girls known to be part of Team Leo. And she's my girlfriend! This titaness is my girlfriend. She's mine bitches, I say in my head looking round at all the boys in the school. Holy Hephaestus, that guy doesn't know his limits. He's winking at her! She. Is. Mine. I put my arm around her waist and draw her in beside me. She looks up at me.

"Winking's a type of flirting?" she asks. I've been teaching her what to expect at school. And how to deal with it.

"That's right. And how do we respond to flirting?" I ask.

"Don't condescend to me, Valdez," she says, narrowing her eyes. I smile and hold up my hands.

"Sorry," I say.

"It's okay, Leo. I say something about Team Leo and walk away," she says. Hephaestus I love her. I didn't even teach her that.

"That's right." We got to the office and the lady looked up. She is a pretty mortal woman, in her late twenties, I would guess. She isn't as pretty as Callie, though that's an unfair way to look at it. No one is prettier than Calypso. Even her name is perfect. Calypso. Three beautiful syllables. My favourite syllables. Cal for, um... California! Where, um... The sun always shines! Yp for yep, she's my girlfriend. And so, for she's SO out of my league and SO taken. I'm great at this game.

"So, you two are new?" she asks. I nod.

"Welcome to Meriwether College Prep. How may I help you?" she asks in a clearly practiced manner. Then she smiles. "I'm Mis Gifford. I mean, I say that, but most likely I'll be Mrs Mackenzie soon," she says, waving her hand about. I noticed a ring on her ring finger. "I assume you want timetables. Do you have any preferences?"

"Together, please. Callie's been homeschooled, so-" she cuts me off.

"No problem. I'll put you in classes with two spaces, don't worry. I'm not supposed to but it'll be our little secret, okay?" she winks. I grin at her. She's my kinda person. We walk off holding our brand new schedules. As we walk through the lunch hall Callie stiffens.

"What's wrong?" I ask, gently. Or as gentle as I can get.

"There's so many people. It's kind of overwhelming," she whispers.

"Okay-" I am rudely cut off by the guy winking at her before.

"Hey, gorgeous. Are you an angel?" he asks.

"No, I'm taken," Callie replies, gesturing to me. I taught her that line! I'm so proud.

"Oh, really?" he says, questioningly, looking me up and down. I resist the urge to pull out a hammer from my tool belt and wack in his face, shout Team Leo! and run away with Callie. Instead I grin.

"Hey, man. You know, the first thing you do when you hit on a girl is you ask for her name. You're shut down. Now leave us alone _pendejo_," I say. He nods sheepishly.

"Sorry?" he tries. I nod and he leaves.

"Come on Callie, lets get to looking round," I say turning to her. She was looking at me strangely.

"What's wrong, Calypso?"

"No one has ever stuck up for me before," she says. "No one's ever had to. Thanks Leo."

"Callie, you're my Callie. I'll never not stick up for you. Now, lets get to class." Miss Gifford told us the truth. We are in all of our classes together. Meriwether was different than other schools. For instance it had beanbag chairs! I wish I'd put them on the Argo. I need to. We can all have a different colour! This is gonna be great. I throw my hands in the air.

"Yes, Leo?" The teacher asks.

"Nothing, Miss," I say, smiling. Calypso rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Beanbag chairs?" she whispers.

"Beanbag chairs," I reply. Oh I know!

"Don't you dare say: maybe beanbag chairs can be our always, Valdez," she warns. She got me. I was gonna say that.

"I wasn't going to, Callie. I was gonna say, um... Team Leo!" I shout. Hey it's as good a thing as any, lets be honest. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, Leo."

Calypso POV

Leo's an idiot. Well, he's an idiot, but he's my idiot.

"Leo, how do we get changed for gym?" I ask.

"There are two changing rooms. The girls and the boys. You will go in the girls and I will go in the boys."

"Got it, Leo," I say, but I'm actually really worried about being alone. With other girls. Leo told me about all his schools. Including the Wilderness School. With Isabel. But it won't be that bad.

"Callie, I promise you'll be fine," he says, leaning down. I avert my eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Because, you're Calypso. And I love you," Leo says.

"Cheesy, much?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Callie, Callie, Callie. If it wasn't for me, then Gaia would still be around, jus' saying."

"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be going to school," I return. He laughs and I grin.

"Okay, you win. Have fun in the changing room!" Leo shouts as I walk off. I flash a smile at him over my shoulder. What he doesn't see is it continues after I look away. Gods this boy. I could live forever and not get over him. I will live forever. And he won't. Gods, Calypso, don't get yourself down about it. Now you have bigger troubles. Like school.

I walk into the changing room. There were girls talking, on their phones, and laughing. I walk over to the least threatening looking girls. One of them is blonde and the other has auburn hair.

"Crisp, the book doesn't even become out till October! I don't get it!" The blonde one says.

"Shut up, mortal," Crisp says.

"Hi I'm Calypso. Can put my stuff here?" I ask. Crisp looks at me. She frowns slightly, but smiles.

"Sure, if you don't mind Crisp nattering on about some book," the blonde rolls her eyes.

"It's good. My friend does that too. Her friend got her a bunch of books and now she's all hyped up because the next one is coming out in October," I say smiling.

"See Tammy? It's not just me!" Crisp says. "Who is your friend? I would love to meet her."

"She doesn't go here. Her boyfriend, Percy used to though," I say. I am getting changed as well. I'm not just talking.

"Cool. We're doing gymnastics in PE and no ones sure, but we're pretty positive Coach is a pedo," Tammy says, lowering her voice.

"I love gymnastics!" Crisp shouts. No one seems to notice, it's seems like they're all used to Crisp.

"Shh, Crisp," Tammy says.

"Come on Tammy, I'm the luckiest person we know," Crisp says. I get a prickling up my spine. Crisp looks around frowning again.

"Tammy, can we get out of here? You ready, Calypso?"

"Yeah," I say and Tammy nods. We walk out the changing room and Leo immediately runs over.

"Callie!" he shouts.

"Leo, these are Crisp and Tammy."

"Hey, Leo," Crisp says, and Tammy smiles and looks around the gym. Crisp nudges her.

"He's over there," she whispers and Tammy looks where she's pointing.

"Hey Will!" Will turned around and smiles.

"Tam!" He ran towards us and attempted to put his arm round her, but she pushed him away smiling sweetly.

"Will, what did we discuss about names?" she asks, innocently.

"Tammy is already a nickname. It's your nickname and your real name is Samantha," he droned.

"I thought that was Sam," Leo says. I roll my eyes. Will grins.

"See, Tammy? It's not just me," he says. Then another boy ran up beside him.

Aidan POV

I have been looking for Will for four hours! I know that's a slight exaggeration, but I have the small problem. I don't give a shit. Oh right, he's over there, with the new kids. I run over and see he's with Crisp and Tammy and the new kids.

"Hey Tammy, Crisp. I'm Aidan, hi," I say.

"I'm Leo and this is Calypso," the new boy says.

"Hi," Calypso smiles and my heart stopped. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had cinnamon hair braided messily, Elsa style, but Elsa couldn't pull it off as well as Calypso. And her eyes were deep almond with a sparkle that made anyone she looked at feel special, that she loved them. And I know that I love her back.

"Now everyone! Listen up, we're gonna do gymnastics! So get out the apparatus and do whatever," Coach says and sits down with one of his sports magazines.

"Lazy," Leo mutters and Calypso laughs.

"Guys, lets be in a group. Someone put together the apparatus," Crisp says. I hate her lots and lots and lots and lots. Sorry, she really annoys me. And she's so lucky!

"I'll do it," Leo volunteers. Everyone nods and the rest of us sit down.

"So, Calypso, did you know that you have the same name as someone in Peter Johnson?" Crisp asks.

"No. What's that?" Calypso asks.

"Only one of my FAVOURITE books series OF ALL TIME," Crisp shouts.

"Calm down, Christie," I say, and she looks at me and I flinch. And regret ever saying it. See the people who annoy Crisp always get really bad luck.

"Sorry?" I say. She nods.

"Cool. I think Annabeth read them. The last one comes out in October?" Calypso asks.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Crisp says.

"So, where do you come from?" I ask.

"I used to live on a Greek island. It was very secluded, only a few people visited every few years. They didn't often stay long and they usually came sick or injured. They all said they would try and come back, but none ever did," Calypso says biting her lip. Then she brightens up. "Until Leo. He came, he stayed and he almost didn't leave. He's the reason I came back. He must have told his father about me. His father is very important and he got me off the island."

"That's amazing," Tammy says. Everyone looks at her.

"What? It's really romantic," she says.

"Done!" Leo shouts and we all return around. Crisp squeals. There was a big row of apparatus and clearly Crisp couldn't wait to have a go, as she immediately started.

"Wow," Leo says and Calypso nods.

"Yeah, she's always been gymnasticy," Tammy says.

"That's not a word," Will says.

"It is now," she smiles. He shrugs and hugs her. Ugh. I turn my attention back to the vision of beauty that is Calypso... Um, wait what's her last name?

"Calypso, what's your last name?" I ask. She immediately looks panicked and looks over at Leo.

"Um, I don't know, but soon it'll be Valdez!" Leo announces.

"What?"

"I'm Leo Valdez," he says. Now it makes sense.

"How do you know you're gonna marry her? What if she gets a better option?" I ask, squaring up to him. But he just looks down on me and laughs.

"Callie he has a crush on you!" Leo says. She laughs slightly, but pity is in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aidan. I know what it's like to love someone who can't love you in the same way." I believe her and everything, but wow. I do not love her. I like her. I have a crush at the most. Oh who am I kidding? I think I might love her.

"And now I understand how so many people have left me," she murmers. My heart breaks a little. Leo hugs her.

"You're my Calypso, Callie. And y'know most of my crushes haven't worked out either. There was Khione, Thalia and Hazel, but they all stuck to their job/boyfriend/being an evil bitch who tried to kill Jason." Calypso laughs at that.

"I really hate Khione," she says. The conversation has moved away from me now and I walk away.

"You okay?" Crisp asks. I jump.

"Why are you there?" I demand.

"Aidan, you looked upset, and I thought we were friends!" she says.

"No. You and Tammy are friends and me and Will are friends. We just happen to be thrown together by chance. Incredibly unlucky chance," I snap.

"I have the worst luck ever," she says and sits down. I sit down too.

"Sorry, Crisp. That was mean."

"Least it was the truth," she says.

"No. You're nice and I guess we could be friends?"

"Cool. Hey do you think that Tammy and Will are way to PDAish?"

"Definitely," I agree. We chat on like that till the end of gym.

Guess this day wasn't that much of a waste after all. I may have had no luck with Calypso, but I can feel the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**I know, I know. Too much focus on Crisp. But I wrote the first POV last and if I hadn't used Crisp, I would've taken a much longer time to update so be glad! And leave constructive criticism, not just criticism. **


	17. Aaron and Conner ship Tratie part 1

**Hey guys! Fast updater, am I right? No seriously, I'm here with the first Tratie chapter. This is gonna be a multi chap, so I can do a lot of Tratie. I ship them so hard! And then I will do a nice fun one, requested by Princess Of Flames, and a special Percabeth one requested by Shinny Star! Once I've finished the multi chap, then I'll take a couple more requests, but that'll take a few chapters. I'm quite confident about that being quick though. **

**Reviews:**

**Amaira Rai: I know, same! Ugh, like seven days to go or something OMG *hyperventilates* *pterodactyl sounds* *faints***

**HoOisawesome: Thanks! I bet now that'll be on the big test I have coming up, thank you! Yeah, I was working on that for a while, so I forgot. I will explain it after I've finished replying. **

**Cherry: Good, and I will!**

**Calypso223: I'm glad you liked it. **

**BookLover86: Yeah, all my typing is on my iPad and it's autocorrect it mucked up because my little cousin played with the settings. I love your account on here! **

**musicforlife: Thanks. I've already lost mine. And my sanity, tbh. **

**We're All Okay: Thanks. I kind of burst out laughing rewriting it. My little sister threw a cushion at my head, she was watching Outnumbered, the second series.**

**Shinny Star: Sure, it sounds good. **

**By the way, last chapter when Leo said something in Spanish, he basically said dumbass. I think, according to a translating website and urban dictionary. **

* * *

Aaron POV  
I was at the park with my little sisters, Carla and Louisa. Carla was running around, jumping off things, being her and Louisa was following her. They're twins, and really annoying.

"Can I hide here?" a boy asked. He had brown hair, blue eyes and an easy grin.

"Sure," I said. "Who are you hiding from? Just so I know who to be particularly suspicious around," I added.

"My older, by ten months mind, brother and Katie Gardner. I was payed by my cousins to trap them in a room together. They got covered in pink glitter, it was awesome. Well until they saw me and started running. Then I bolted. And I'm in huge trouble, by the way. If someone finds out I'm not in Camp I'm gonna be yelled at."

"And what do they look like, your brother and Katie Gardner?"

"Travis looks like me, only taller and Katie has brown hair and black eyes, why?"

"Because there's two people running across the park, glittering and I figured I should warn you. By the way, I would hide, if I was you," I said. He hid under the bench I was sitting on. It wasn't a terribly good hiding place, but it seemed to work. They didn't see him.

"Oi, you!" the boy, presumably Travis said.

"Hey," I said.

"Where's that boy you were with just then?" the girl, Katie I guessed, said.

"I don't know, he went over there," I said.

"If he comes back over, tell him that he better move to Greece because I'm gonna murder him."

"Travis, I'm going to murder you both and Aphrodite's cabin. You're going to be one of my victims. Whoever you are, will you be my witness I didn't do it, if I promise you'll survive?"

"By all means," I said, trying to seem nonchalant. She smiled.

"See. I'll get away with it. Piper'll help too," she said frowning at Travis.

"I thought you were gonna kill all the Aphrodite girls?"

"I'll spare Piper, if she helps me," she says. Travis burst out laughing, and unfortunately so did the boy hiding underneath the bench.

"Conner Stoll!" Travis and Katie yelled in unison.

"Are you dating?" I asked. It seemed like a good idea at the time. It wasn't.

"No!" They yelled. Conner got out from under the bench.

"Travis, I got payed," he said.

"How much?" Travis asked, looking thoughtful.

"Fifty. I'll give you twenty five?"

"Done and done, little brother!"

"I'm still gonna kill you. Both of you," Katie growled. They looked terrified.

"Katie, maybe we can make an agreement?" Travis asked.

"Yeah," Conner agreed.

"I highly doubt it," I sang under my breath. They turned and frowned at me. I grinned back and they grinned too, almost like they couldn't help it.

"I like this guy, Conner. Where'd you find him?"

"Here, in the park."

"I get your drift, but no thanks. I'm not gonna let you hide out after you've pranked someone," I lied, looking at Katie.

"I'm leaving. You two are still in trouble, but Miranda is upset. Would you know anything about that, Conner?" Katie asked, glaring at Conner.

"Nope. How could I make your sister cry?"

"You have no idea, Conner Stoll. And I never said she was crying. Just stay away from her, understand?" Katie asked. Conner nodded and she turned and left.

"I'm going back to camp," Travis said.

"I'll stay here," Conner replied and Travis nodded and left.

"That wasn't that bad."

"No, because you were here," Conner said. Then Carla and Louisa ran up.

"Aaron! We wanna go home!" Carla said. Louisa nodded. I shook my head.

"Mum said we had to stay out for longer than last time, Carls. And it's been ten minutes."

"But last time we were out for five minutes," Louisa pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. At least half an hour she said. Close your mouth Lou, no arguing. Go back to whatever you were doing." They ran away.

"Did your mom really say that?"

"No. But her and dad are fighting a lot, I don't want them to get hurt, or upset. I kinda want them to hurry up and split, they clearly don't love each other any more."

"Travis and me, our parents don't talk. Neither does Katie's parents."

"And, is it Miranda, her parents too?"

"No. They have the same mom but different dads. They're real close in age though. Look, the reason I wanted to hang back and talk to you, was to ask, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I've got one now, why?"

"Can I ask how you got her to go out with you?"

"I annoyed her enough, that eventually she said yes to get rid of me."

"You're perfect. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure. What kind of favour?" I asked.

"Can you help me get Katie and Travis together?" Conner asked.


	18. Aaron and Conner ship Tratie part 2

**I took a break from BoO to update this and answer your reviews. I hope you're happy with me. **

**Reviews:**

**Innoc3nt Kitt3n: hehe I'm really bad at cliffie's, so thanks! And now you shall see...**

**We're All Okay: Thanks, but no they haven't been confirmed to be dating... Yet. **

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Thank you! **

**Princess Of Flames: no such thing as a bad reader! Thank you! **

**HoOisawesome: Guess who got to read her French essay on front of the class and someone with a PhD in French? That's right and it's all down to you. THANK YOU! **

**Amaira Rai: I'm continuing! **

**And if you've read the Maze Runner and you have Instagram you should follow the tmr account I own with two of my favourite people on earth. The name is: and I am the Minho. **

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Tratie Part two. **

"I'll do it," I replied and Conner grinned.

"Awesome! The Aphrodite cabin is gonna pay me the big drachmas for this."

"You're getting payed?"

"My cousins and I have a kind of money that we use. It gets us thing in Camp," Conner said.

"Oh, okay. Can you get me some bucks?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm broke. I'll steal some of one of the new campers stuff. It'll be fine," he said.

"Cool," I said. "So, how do we start?"

"We start by going home and creating a plan each. Then we combine them and voila! It'll work if we combine all the good parts and leave out all the unrealistic parts. I'll meet you back here in a week."

"Cool. I'll head home now. Carla, Louisa!" I yelled.

"Coming!" they shouted in unison. I nodded at Conner and he nodded back. Carla and Louisa came running up. They saw us nodding and nodded at each other. We left and I looked back to see Conner gone. No poof. No flash of light. Just gone.

"Can I have cookies when I go home?" Carla asked, swinging on my arm.

"Me too, me too!" Louisa cheered. I shook my head, but they continued to beg until we got home.

"Right kids. We have to be quiet and run up to our rooms really quick, okay? Then I'll bring you up cookies, okay?" I said. They'd worn me down, I wasn't proud.

"Yes, Aaron," Carla grinned. I opened the door and they ran up to their room. I walked into the kitchen and got out the cookies. Then I heard mum and dad shouting.

"I'm sorry, darling. I was in a rough spot-"

"You had an AFFAIR?!" my dad shouted.

"Stephen, please, try to understand-"

"No. No. Just leave, please. Go to your boyfriend."

"It's just, the baby-"

"Get out of my sight, Gloria," dad said, and mum didn't reply. I ran up to my sisters room.

"Carla? Louisa?" I asked when I walked in.

"Mummy and Daddy were shouting so we hid in the cupboard," Louisa whispered. They had the biggest room in the house, with bunk beds and pink and white walls. It had big, walk in cupboards on either side of the room. I picked the one we remade last year into a kind of cosy den, and sure enough they were in there, curled up under a blanket.

"I brought you cookies," I smiled holding up the cookies.

"Yay!" Louisa cheered.

"Come on, Aaron. Get in, before they find us," Carla said, gesturing wildly.

"Coming," I whispered and closed the door.

"Why are mummy and daddy fighting again?"

"Because... They're arguing over who you guys like best. How about you tell me which one you like best?"

"We like Mommy because she gives us cookies and princess tiaras and she has pretty dresses," Carla said.

"But we also like Daddy, because he gives us carries and he pushes us on the swings really high! And we like him because he makes us pancakes with funny faces in cream," Louisa said.

"Okay. I'm gonna make sure everything's okay with mummy and daddy, and tell them you both love them equally, m'kay?" I asked. They giggled.

"Yes Aaron," they chorused. I ran downstairs.

"Stop shouting," I said. My mum looked startled and my dad just stared at me.

"What, sweetie?" she asked.

"Don't try and hide it. I'm not deaf. Hurry up and get a divorce or something so you never have to see each other again. I'm sick of it and Carla and Louis's shouldn't have to put up with your crap. You're adults. Sort out your issues, rather than yelling," I said. Dad nodded.

"I'll go then. Goodbye, Aaron. Say goodbye to the girls for me," my mum said blinking back tears. It must be hard leaving your family. But it can't be nearly as hard as being the family left behind. She left and the door shut after her.

"I'm sorry dad," I said.

"It's okay, Aaron. Why don't you go get the girls, I'll make some pancakes," he said. I ran up to get Carla and Louisa.

A week later.

"Hey, Conner," I said, walking up to him. Carla and Louisa were already on the roundabout.

"Hey, Aaron," he said.

"How've you been?"

"Alright. You?"

"The divorce has been finalised, finally," I said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, so what d'ya got?"

"First I need to know how close they are. Can you get me into this camp?" I asked.

"I don't know, Aaron. That's probably not gonna happen," he said.

"How about a trip, does the camp do those?" I asked again.

"No, but I can organise one," Conner said.

"Okay, so do you have a phone that I can keep in contact with you over?"

"I do now! Leo made me one," he said. Wait, who the hell was Leo?

"What?"

"Never mind," he said. Weird.

"Okay, moving on. Text me the details. My number is {insert random phone number here}," I said.

"Can you um somehow type that onto my phone?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I have dyslexia, plus I'm not so good with technology," he explained. I took his phone and loaded in my contact, then texted myself.

"There, you have my number,"I said. He smiled.

"Cool thanks."

A few weeks later he texted me.

Conner: Hey, we're going to Central Park this week

Aaron: When. I need date, time and weather forecast.

Conner: Tues, ten, weather forecast?

Aaron: I'll find that online.

Conner: but why do u need one? It'll probs be sunny anyway.

Aaron: 2 c if the girls can come.

Conner: ok

Aaron: cya then

Conner: bye

That Tuesday, all our plans were in place. In the morning we would see if they liked each other, and if they did, who liked who more. Then in the afternoon our plan would be put into action...


	19. Aaron and Conner ship Tratie part 3

**Hello guys! The Instagram name didn't show up before, it's buggin . shank**

**Reviews:**

**HoOisawesome: Yeah, I am a cruel person with parents. They've always died in cruel ways or split up or something. Yes it is!**

**Amaira Rai: I know I should be updating LLLG. But I kinda got writers block. I'm fighting it!**

**that-girl-from-outer-space6: This soon enough? **

**BalletBookworm: Thanks! And I get it. Um. There may or may not be another chapter hehe**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Yup! **

**musicforlife: I will go read that soon bc it's my kind of thing! **

**We're All Okay: THANK YOU! I read it and avdhdhsaldwbcoshbdcocohabdocb**

* * *

Tratie part 3

Conner POV

I woke up to my brother spray painting my face. Not just spray painting it, either. Spray painting it pink.

"Travis, what in HADES are you DOING?!" I yelled.

"Payback's a bitch, brother mine," he winked.

"We got OVER that," I said.

"You did, I didn't. I heard from the Dite cabin, you got a hundred drachmas for that. Now you owe me twenty five more drachmas. And do you realise how mad Katie got?"

"Everything comes back to her. Do you have a little crush on her?" I teased and he blushed a little, frowning.

"Dude, NO!" he yelled and I smirked.

"Of course. Now you better not have used our perma-pink, else I'm gonna murder you," I said, grabbing the can. And, of course, he'd used the perma-pink.

"TRAVIS STOLL YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I yelled and he just grinned.

"Watcha gonna do about it, li'l bro?"

"You. Just. Wait."

"Guys shut up, it's like five in the morning," Chris moaned.

"Chris, do you SEE what he did to my FACE?" I demanded. He looked and grinned immediately.

"Good one, Travis," he said, high-fiving him. My brothers are idiots.

"Seriously? You guys are up freaking early. News flash: it's SUMMER. That means we can sleep as late as we want," my sister, Leigh, said.

"Nope, up we get," Travis said.

"Well I say five more minutes. Everyone go to sleep," I said. Travis frowned at me. I smiled back.

"Guys today we're going to Central Park. Anyone who doesn't get up will be left behind with the cleaning harpies," Travis said. Everybody got up. Including me. What? My brother was serious about that. His threats are never empty.

When we were all ready, Travis went and I had everyone stand next their bed.  
"I have an announcement to make," I announced.

"What is it, Con?" Leigh asked.

"I have enlisted the help of a mortal-" I was cut off by a barrage of questions.

"What?"

"Why?"

"A mortal?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Why?"

"What can a mortal help with?"

"His name is Aaron. He is gonna help us to get Travis and Katie together," I say.

"Cool. He's gonna spy on them isn't he?" Leigh asked. She would one day make a great councillor for the Hermes cabin.

"That's right. But you guys are also gonna help. We are gonna be pranking them on and off all day. You guys are going to take some credit for the pranks. Not all of them though. You will also cover me when I go to meet Aaron, understand?"

"Can't do it. I'm with Clarisse all day," Chris said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then don't tell Travis, okay?"

"You got it." He went outside, probably to get Clarisse.

* * *

Travis POV

I heard footsteps approaching the door and I moved away from it. Chris opened it and looked at me, probably to see if I'd been listening in.

"Where are they?"

"Leigh lost her phone. You know Leigh and her phone. How can she stalk Thomas Brodie Sangster without it?"

"Don't forget "Dylan, my baby!"," I said. Chris laughed, probably thinking I hadn't been listening. Well I was.

You just wait, Chris, I thought. You just wait.

I went to find Katie, to tell her what I found out. I found her with her sister, Miranda.  
"Hi Travis," Miranda said, winking at me.

"Hey. Katie, can I talk to you?"

"No, Stoll. I'm busy." She glared at me.

"I'm gonna go see Stephanie," Miranda said, looking disappointed. What was her problem?

"Katie, please? I have to tell you something," I said. She sighed and looked over at her friends/sisters.

"Make it quick." I told her what I'd heard and my plan to stop it.

"Okay, Travis. You've got yourself a deal," she said.

"But I didn't ask for your help!"

"But you wanted it- Didn't you?" Katie asked.

"Definitely!" I said. She smiled.

"Right so just go over it again..."


End file.
